city_of_no_flagsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship Building
Upkeep. Upkeeps is the amount it cost to say ideal in the game. If you faction is not doing anything and you are not making money then people have to be paid, and maintenance has to be carried out. Depending on things like ships and troops upkeep can vary but it is always paid in CRP. For independence without a faction there might be an upkeep cost in PRP if they are just sitting around not doing anything, unless they are do so at others expense. Ships. Add 10 Structure to a maximum of double its structure. 1 CRP Add 10 to shield to a maximum of double its shields. 1 CRP Remove 10 Structure to a maximum of half its structure. Make 1 CRP. (Most always cost minimum) Remove 10 shields to a maximum of half its shields. Make 1 CRP (Most always cost minimum) Add one to the Speed, 2 CRP Remove 1 from Speed, Make 2 CRP (Most always cost minimum) If you lower the speed, remove shields or structure on a ship it must always be brought back till it minimum cost. So for example if you lowered the speed on a ship you have weaker engines that do not cost as much. That money can be spent on other aspects of the ship. Improving shields, buying weapons. Lets say you drop the speed of a corvette That cost 1 CRP to buy. It cost 1 but you have just made 2 CRP those MUST be spent it on THAT ship till its cost is back to 1, not 0 or -1. Weapons Each ship can have 2 weapons of its type. 1 of its weapon Slots can be traded in for 2 of the slot type one class below Turrets Each Ship can have 2 pieces of Special Equipment fitted to their ship. Torpedo Long Range Interceptors Add one to range of your weapon for 1CRP Add one to the Damage for 1CRP Weapon and Ship Upgrades Mining Smelters: A simple mining array the size of a corvette Laser. Range 0, 1+Card Draw 1CRP Salvage collector: Simple group of Gav Beams that move articles into the cargo bay 2CRP Oversized Engines: Alloys the ship to tow ships 2 sizes bigger than it, 3 sizes bigger in conjunction with Salvage Shunters. For each step in size reduce speed by 2, minimum of 1. 2CRP EMP Lasers. At close range can opt to knock out systems instead of doing damage as long as the enemy shields are down. 3 CRP Research Labs: Allows for research into its specialist field but also allows for testing and research into other sciences. 3CRP Luxury Accommodation. +2 to any Negotiation held on ship. 3CRP Boarding Claw: This device allows you to board and damage a ship at the same time, crushing and warping hull as it digs it's way in. Double damage if on the same hex. And can board troops with shields up. 4CRP Salvage Shunter: A more advanced form of Salvage collector. This Gravity Fall Array produces managed external focused grave fields to move rocks and large ships one size bigger alike. reduce speed by 2, minimum of 1if hauling a larger ship. 4CRP EMP Grid. Opposed card draw at on same hex. If you win you immobilise the other ship for difference in rounds. 5CRP Weapons Array. Tipple damage if you catch them broadside. 5CRP Ore Processing: Turns Ore into useful commodities that can be sold for profit. 5CRP Active Denial Layer: Sets mines making an area dangerous to travel. 3CPR 5+CD, 6CRP 15+CD ECM. At 4 hexes and below +2 difficulty due to jamming. Cut all comms in system. 6CRP Ship Repair Array: Allows 10 Structure or one system to be repaired every 20 minutes. Cruiser or larger only. 6CRP Shield Array: Can cover 2 ship of own size in its shields or one ship of step up size for free, Every other ship of it's own size removes 10 from it's shields, ship a step up 20 A step down 5 and two step down free. 6CRP E-War Sweet. If within 2 hexes of another ship an opposed computers check means you can take control for Difference in rounds. 7CRP Production Module: Allows for production of good and equipment id supplied with raw materials. Must be tooled to produce a single product. 7CRP Farsight Chamber: This strange piece of Psi-Tech allows a Prescience to Cast his mind many light years and observe whole other solar-systems. It is used to find Fold-Points by feeling out the gravity eddies that appear in system. It can also be used to get a view of a system before attack. Does not take up an equipment slot. 8CRP Fold Psi Matrix: This device allows a Psycker to you his Teleportation powers to fold a ship. Like all Psi-Amps, it is made from a rare psyckoactive crystal, who's origins are shrouded in mystery. Does not take up an equipment slot. This Matrix also allows Teleporters to Micro Jump their Lvl in squares with out the disadvantage of folding. 9CRP Cloak. Move unseen in a system with an opposed ship systems roll. +1 per hex away from scanner. 10CRP Weapon Psi-Amps =